Holiday Encounters
by koolkat42o
Summary: botan is feeling very lonely since she hasnt been out in a while and she misses everyone from the old reikai tentai what happens when she unexpectedly meets someone on a cold winter night? read to find out...


The wind was harsh and cold as it nipped against her skin like icy blades. It was close to Christmas. She raised her jacket collar higher up to protect herself in whichever way she could, which wasn't much. Walking through the cold white streets of Ningenkai was a familiar looking blue haired ferry of death fighting her way through all the snow and cold wind that came her way. Eyes hung low on the ground watching the snow at her feet as her feat pushed their way through one at a time, a gloomy expression set across her features. She didn't bother look up at the pretty colorful lights that were hung up merrily in the shops and houses that she passed. She was too caught up in her own thoughts

'I've been off for two weeks and done barely anything….. Why is it so …so …..Boring, 'her mind wandered off again and she passed by a happy couple, watching them as they approached and turning her head slightly to watch them as they passed. She was alone. Her eyes were cut into thick slits, trying to convince herself, that it was just the cold getting to her. She was usually the happy and cherry one of the group, but that had been a while ago, now she was struggling with the thought of loneliness and wanting someone to comfort her, but she knew that that day wouldn't come.

Tears stung her eyes and she started to walk faster, trying to get home so she could get into bed and just fall asleep. Not looking where she was going she bumped past a few people, but she didn't care, she just kept on.

It happened in a split second but she recognized the presence immediately as her skin made contact with his. As Botan ran through the streets in a sad haze she brushed up against someone. The tough of his skin glued her feet to the spot, her eyes growing wide. She didn't dare to look back. He got taller. Much taller. All she remembered was a soft haze of his figure. Bair arms. Spikey black. What put the mark on the dot was his skin, it was boiling hot. She knew it but didn't want to believe it. She hadn't seen him since who knows when. And he decides to show up now? Why? What was going on? Did he come here to see her? So many questions rang through her mind

"Onna" his voice rang in her thoughts. She spun around faster than a top, and before she could register it in her mind her feet were sprinting towards the figure which had his back turned, but spun around, for he sensed her coming his way.  
"HIEI!" her voice rang in the cold air as she flung her arms around him lovingly. He was a good 3 inches taller than her. How long had it been? One year?! Maybe Two?! She hugged him tightly and he hugged her lightly with a blank expression. She looked up at him warily and tears started to well up in her pink sunset eyes and she started to sob into his shirt. Her held her tighter with a stern expression on his face, but he was careful not to let anyone see his emotions.  
"Where have you been all this time…" she muffled into his shirt, and she slowly started to calm down, resting her head against his black cloth. His body heat was enticing, and comforting, and she let herself go as his strong arms held her.  
"Baka onna, you wet my shirt" his voice began "I just-"he stopped and looked down realizing she had fallen asleep. He picked the ferry girl up holding he legs in one arm and wrapping one arm around her delicate waist. In a flash he was gone.  
Botan awoke to welcoming warmth that surrounded her body like the softest blanket ever. Opening her eyes she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her comfortably from behind. She looked up and realized she was laying her head on Hiei's chest she saw that the koorime was still asleep and that they were really high up on a tree branch. She would have fallen off if it weren't for his arms holding her in place. Hiei started to shift slightly and Botan shot her eyes closed, as she felt him bring her closer to him.  
She let a couple of minutes pass by before daring to open one of her eyes slowly. A relieved sigh escaped her lips 'asleep…. good' then she realize their close proximity, Botan could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Taking his hard features she looked at his bandage on his forehead that covered his jagan eye, she tried to wiggle one hand up to touch the covered area but she felt Hiei's arm go up and catch her wrist, feeling the intense warmth once again she nearly yelled. Feeling his crimson eyes stair down at her with a look that was unperceivable Botan blushed under his close stair and averted her eyes, still a little drowsy from her sleep. He smirked.  
"What onna? Do you not like me around you?" he questioned, that damned smirk on his face. Looking up at him she opened her mouth to speak but hearing no voice coming out she quickly shut it. The blush still burning fresh on her face. "Have something to say baka?"Had commented the man holding her in his arms.

She punched him as hard as she could trying for him to budge but to no avail, as still as a rock. Somewhat amused he let her continue. Botan's punching shook and rattled the branch until it began to snap, it quickly fell sending both Botan and Hiei down to the soft ground of snow below. They had somehow landed one on top of the other; Hiei loomed over Botan, one leg on either side of her. A groan came from the blue haired deity, although Hiei seemed unaffected by the fall.

Looking up over at the fire demon her cheeks puffed with anger, she started hitting at his chest once more "you" she began in between punches "why do you always do this to me it's not like I asked for it" she had begun crying tears of anger but she let them fall freely down her cheek. "Going away for almost two years and leaving all of us alone" she pounded as hard as she could "leaving me alone here" she stopped her pounding to cover her tear stained face that was freezing from the snow.

His eyes were ones of nothing, cold yet so warm. He leaned his face down so to hers as he whispered in her ear "baka" he stated "I had never left" there was a small pause but he did not lift his head "I was watching you, all of you" taking his bandana off, revealing his infamous third eye he brought his hear up but in a closer range. Their faces were inches apart. Bringing her hand up, she softly barely touched his skin. She brought her hear up and kissed the jagan.

That was it, it was the last straw he couldn't tell what this feeling was until now, and he had felt it when he passed her on the street the exhilarating thrill of his skin brushing up against hers, but had brushed it off as nothing. Then again when she had come to hold him the way she did but he tried to suppress it. Until now. He couldn't take it anymore. He was feeling desire, he wanted her and god damn it he was going to get her. As she took her lips away from his forehead something slipped from his voice that was somewhere along the lines of "damned onna" before he closed their distance with a passionate and tender kiss. He didn't care if she hated him afterwards, but to his surprise he felt her wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. And even more shocked when he felt her hands entangle themselves in his hair. She liked it and so did he. The kiss continued on getting more passionate by the second. They had to break away for air soon after. Hiei lifted his head to look at her in the eyes "Baka" Hiei commented once again, falling next to her on the snow. Botan snuggled next to him letting his warmth envelope her as she rested her head on his chest. They both fell asleep quickly warm and cozy, despite the freezing snow. There was no going back, then again neither of them wanted to…

[A/N] Merry Christmas Guys KoolKat loves you all! Have a wonderful holiday  
I hope Hiei isn't too OOC but I'll leave that for you to decide in the reviews. I really like this couple maybe because they are as opposite as you find em' these days and yet so cute!  
thank you all for reading this I love you and happy holidays!


End file.
